


You should have called (drabble)

by qoyzhavvorsi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friend Natasha, F/M, I Love Sam, I love Clint Barton, Player Clint, comicbook clint barton, especially comic book Clint Barton, flirty Sam, i imagined it at the movies, its fun in my mind, seriously comic book Clint is so much better, this is so random, vikings reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/qoyzhavvorsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton didn't call his girl back<br/>But his girl is a warrior, and an enchantress.<br/>and she's mad, really mad.</p><p> </p><p>(okay, i imagine this scene while watching Civil War but i don't think there's any spoilers of it. Reader is Thor and Loki's sister, I based her on Viking warriors, especially Lagherta, from the series Vikings. Maybe I might do some some drabbles involving this persona)</p><p> </p><p>((also, Clint is not married of anything on this, since i based him on Comic Book Clint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should have called (drabble)

  
  
  
  
A loud sound of thunder was heard across the airport, making everyone look around. The sky was clear and no sign of storms or even a simple calm rain.  
  
“Thor?” Tony asked himself looking for the blond asgardian while trying to knock Hawkeye off.  
  
“Oh better yet, Metal Man” a sultry voice came after a second thunder, revealing a woman dressed in a leather armor, except she had fur along with it, landing over Clint and holding him still on the floor.  
  
“(Y/N), hi, how’s Asg –“ a flash of bright light knocked Stark away from you and Barton, leaving you to hold the archer down.  
  
“Hi baby” the man smiled, and he could swear he saw flames burning behind the girl’s eye  
  
“Hello bird man” your half smile was cut by a man dressed as a cat. A cat? By all prays to Freya you didn’t see that coming.  
  
“I don’t know who you are, Miss, but this is a matter of state security, EARTH state security” he said making you only cross your arms, you saw Natasha running behind him  
  
“Hey (Y/N)” she waved, before kicking Wanda away from her  
  
“Hi Nat, hi Wanda” you waved, a huge smile on your face “my brother send his regards, well, Thor does”  
  
“Say hi to him” Wanda almost screamed as she was bursting a ball of energy  
  
“Oh my dear, dear Walkyrie, I do hate to hurt that pretty face” you heard Tony mumble behind you, Clint was about to push you aside but you held your shield high  
  
“SHIELD WALL” before anything else hundreads of warriors were materialized around you, along with wolves, making a circle around you and Clint.  
  
“That’s new” he seemed impressed by the illusion, now seeing the moment you knocked him down again, holding firmly his torso in between your legs and a knife on his neck “oh oh oh baby girl what’s wrong here? What side are you on?”  
  
“The one that rips your guts of and feeds the crows” you started slapping Barton on his face and chest “I was waiting for you to call me after Sokovia you know?”  
  
“Do they get cell reception in Asgard?” the confused look Hawkeye gave you made you want to kill him, bring him back, kiss his face out and kill him again, gosh you adored that stupid bird man.  
  
“Hold on a second” as you got up, someone was punching his way through your illusions, a metal arm man, you didn’t know him...  
  
“Do not try” his metal arm held you in place the moment you tried to knock him down  
  
“Hi you” you haven’t noticed how pretty metal arm guy was “I’m the Walkyrie, from Asgard, guardian and company for the warriors. You are?”  
  
“Bucky” metal arm man said, still holding you “Why are you here?”  
  
“Complicated story, but if there’s a fight i’m there” you tried to loose your grip again, with no sucess. A man like that holding you between his arms was not something you’d complain but now you had a bird to catch and rip out every single feather.  
  
“What side are you on?” His voice was cold, his eyes were lost. By the corner of you eye you saw Clint fighting cat man again, Nat and Captain America throwing punches at each other, a kid swinging around and ....is that a miniature human?  
  
“Oh dear, the side that would get us on this exact same situation but with no crowd and no clothing” a subtle red creep on the man’s face and you moved your body under him.  
  
“HEY I HEARD THAT” Clint screamed, now he was fighting Nat.  
  
“I BET HE’D CALL ME ... YOU KNOW, TO LET ME KNOW HE WAS ALIVE” you scream back, making Natasha look at both of you  
  
“You didn’t call her?” she asked blocking Clint’s punches  
  
“IT WAS AFTER SOKOVIA OKAY? Life was a mess” don’t try to justify yourself, Barton  
  
“Guys you know she’s like... a goddess right? AND the princess of Asgard” Spider Man passed by them, the boy looked a lot more like he was having fun than fighting. “The metal arm dude is lucky indeed...”  
  
“What do you know?” Clint now threw a random punch at the boy, making Natasha laugh at how he missed,  
  
“IT’S NICE TO BE APPRECIATED” you said again, now Bucky had let you go, after Captain America said you represented no harm to them, you stood up with your weapons, just looking at the scene  
  
“Okay I’ll leave you guys...” Natasha threw her arms to the air “I’m not getting into a couple’s fight”  
  
“We’re not a couple...” Clint tried to reason with the russian, but you heard his words as Nat was walking towards you  
  
“Hey can I call you anytime? I heard you like birds” Sam passed by you, shooting at Rhodes, somehow they were all still fighting. You winked at him  
  
  
“SAM” you heard Clint said when Nat let him go and BY ODIN’S BEARD IS THAT THE MINIATURE HUMAN TRANSFORMING HIMSELF INTO A GIANT?  
  
“WE ARE NOT A COUPLE” you shouted back at Barton, making Nat scoff a laugh and the mand growl in frustration  
  
“Hey, are we still going shopping to this new place next week?” Wanda now run behind you, holding red flames. You and Nat looked at her  
  
“Sure, girl’s night at Nat’s?” you asked as the assasin agreed, knocking Clint down.  
  
“Sorry, he was an asshole to you” the red headed russian had become your best friend on the Avengers and probably on Earth, making her very protective at your feelings  
  
“Listen (y/n), we gotta talk okay, but now is really not the best time.  
  
“Why not? Don’t you love it?” you were too mesmerized by everything to even blink, your shield was held high protecting your back and Clint from shoots coming on your direction  


“C’mon let’s get out of here, you sound too much like your psycho brother sometimes” the next thing you knew Clint’s hand was on yours and you were running.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
“You know, us in Asgard fight for fun. It’s really one of the best thing we have to do there. But you guys are just plain chaos, where’s your porpouse?” you asked, your head was on Clint’s chest as he was stroking your hair, eyes closed. A tired smile showed up on his face.  
  
“You sound so much like your crazy brother it’s scary sometimes” the frase made you look up to your lover, angry faced  
  
“Stop calling Loki that, he’s is bright and loving, he is just misuderstood in his intentions, but he means no harm” he hummed an answer making you punch him on the ribcage.  
  
Clint was taken by surprise and air left his lungs due the impact, the next you knew Clint was over you holding your wrists. You always played fights, it was a turno n for both of you. A few man could outsmart your moves and he found it really hot how you would play hard to get and still, melt at one right touch, his touch. Suddenly, there was a clone of you holding him, making he let go of your wrists and pulling him down to the other side of the bed.  
  
“You know love, this was never how i pictured a threesome between us but hell, it’s working”  
  
“I should kill you, Barton” you rolled your eyes, making your clone dissapear and Clint crawl to you again, starting to kiss your neck and collarbones  
  
“But what’s the fun in that...” exactly, Barton, what’s the fun in that.  
  
You sucumbed into his open mouth kisses, enjoying the feeling of those lips on your skin just a little longer when a knock on the door cut him out.  
  
“SORRY COME BACK LATER” he screamed at the door, making you laugh. In one second you were up and with a snap of your fingers you were dressed and heading for the door.  
  
“Maybe I will, in fact, I can’t promisse you, tough. Don’t wait up... oh, sorry” you laughed at the inuendo of your words when you were by the door, Clint looked at you with his puppy eyes.  
  
  
“What are you... are you gonna leave me here? IN THIS SITUATION? Babe c’mon...” he whined, getting up and running towards you, his ‘situation’ very noticiable, you might say. You just smiled at him, that evilish smile he’d again say would made you look exactly like your brother.  
  
“You should have called” you paused after every word, opening the door and walking out right after the last one.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
“You are mean” Natasha was waiting for you outside  
  
“Oh Tash, you haven’t seen the half of it.” You both walked towards the elevador to Natasha’s room  
  
“What are we gonna do?” Wanda asked, joining you both.  
“Well, we are going to show (Y/N) what a true girl’s night mean. Beauty stuff, pizza and ridiculous movies” Natasha said putting her arm around your neck when something made her stop “Was that Barton screaming your name?” again, you smiled at your friends, sheepshly. “(y/n) .... what did you do?”  
  
“Nothing....”your answer was fast making her be sure you were lying “okay, maybe, just maybe, some bird is actually having some hallucinations that involves me and pretty metal arm guy doing things he would like to see us doing, and it’s going to last until i decide it’s over” both of the girls looked at you in shock... “I said he should have called”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i should really get back to writing this whole Marvel series.  
> I swear I'm trying.  
> Also kudos at Marvel for trying to make movie Clint look more like Comic book Clint, on his personality. Comic Book Clint is amazing


End file.
